Talk:Will Materialisation
Validity of the Page I know there's bound to be someone who has something to say. Well, nonetheless, this page was gonna to be created at some point, right? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Let me ask everyone this, why do we need another "will materialis(z)ation" technique since we have Creation of All Things? There's no need to make another with the same purpose and effects--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Honestly, I do not know. Remember that huge discussion we had in Madara's page when it was you, me, and I believe one other person against the whole world? Well, some how, some way, they still believed that the two abilities had their "distinctive differences".(btw that discussion went unresolved) So to appease the masses, I created this. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::At the point where we are standing, this page ins't necessary, but further chapters may prove that the page is valid, maybe not. Probably @Elv is right on this. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea, but it doesn't hurt to keep this page. There could possibly be forever ongoing arguments on what Madara did v. what the Sage did. So, for now, the page is good. Furthermore, this ability is a tad bit too astounding to not be placed in a page. It, literally could be a signature of Madara. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Looking from that point of view, could be a Madara's signature, but it is a very remote probability. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: However, Madara's use of this technique has left trails of importance in the series. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Why only Yang Release Can someone explain, why this technique would only be an application of yang release? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Why would it be YYR? There's no body formed out of nothing/imagination, only will breathed into an already existing body. Seelentau 愛議 15:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I can say why isn't, so this is not for me xD. I'll wait for further opinions ^_^. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well guys, what about the chakra receivers? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :They're his will in a physical shape, dunno if that's YYR. But they don't have anything to do with this ability, hm? Seelentau 愛議 15:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Liking this discussion already, never thought about that possibility, it makes a lot of sense, but how could pain creat them? wouldn't that be only a Zetsu matter skill?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::The discussion in Madara's page, we wanted to account both in the same technique. Both the things Madara did was done to his will. He's putting them in a physical form. He did it creating the chakra receivers, and by tainting a Zetsu. At least the creation of the chakra receiver accounts for the Yin, form-creating aspect of it. And about how Pain made it, he seemed able only to increase the quantity of the ones he already had instead of creating them out of nothing. There's a comment somewhere about a WJS issue saying the made them by encasing his blood with chakra, but that was never properly sourced, so it never made it into any article. Omnibender - Talk - 15:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) That's not how it works Seelentau. Yin is a thought form, Yang makes it real. It doesn't have to be alive to be YYR--Elveonora (talk) 16:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yang gives it life. Yin gives it form. We have neither here. We only have "will", which was never mentioned to be in relation to Yin or Yang. I really don't get why this should've anything to do with Yin or Yang at all. Seelentau 愛議 22:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Madara previously said that Zetsu were created with Yin-Yang Release. Black Zetsu is still a Zetsu. I think that the focus here is a bit more on what powers each nature. Will is sensation, it's something from the mind, volition. Yin Release comes from mental energies. And Madara said the chakra receivers are his will materialised, meaning that something insubstantial and abstract was given physical substance and form. Granted, it has no life, but we also know that those two natures are responsible for many ninjutsu, ones that don't necessarily give life to other stuff. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, White Zetsu was created with YYR and the black needle-thing was created with YYR. But why do you think Black Zetsu was also created with YYR? Seelentau 愛議 05:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Because Black Zetsu was made by taking a mental concept (will/Yin) and turning it into a physical concept (body/Yang). Madara basically said that when he infused his will to make BZ, that BZ was basically an inferior replica to himself. Darksusanoo (talk) 09:50, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::But there was no new body formed out of nothing. Madara used an already existing body. Seelentau 愛議 09:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It sounds like Will Materialisation is simply Yang Release. General Awesomo (talk) 12:21, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::"Will" isn't physical, but a mental attribute. So it couldn't be only YR. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Right. Will and life are close to the same idea. That's why it sounds like only Yang Release. General Awesomo (talk) 12:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I know. In this case i believe it is YYR, creating "will's" form through Yin Release, and giving it form through Yang Release. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::You're right, but I was thinking about the case with Black Zetsu. In that case, we would have to specify that that process is only Yang Release, as Madara is only materialising his will in an already existing form, the White Zetsu. ::::::::::On second thought... where did the Chakra Receivers, Disruption Blades and Receiver Stakes come from? Their forms weren't created by Madara. They came with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. General Awesomo (talk) 13:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sage's ability was called "creation of all things" not of living things. Yin is a concept of something in mind, thought form of it and Yang makes it real, animate or inanimate--Elveonora (talk) 13:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, what more needs to be said here? Where's the Yin Release here? There's no forms being created. General Awesomo (talk) 14:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :@General he is trasnforming it in black roots, giving them his "will". How could you apply something that isn't fishical to a fishical state without Yin Release? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright guys, let Koto try and break this down. This technique is called Will Materialization. What we saw, or know, that Madara created whats his will given form. The will itself is his image and design of what he creates (which in this case is Yin) The action of creating it, or bringing it to life, is our Yang. Just b/c Madara skipped the process of showing us the previously formed mental image, doesn't mean he doesn't do that part first.If I can quote Elveo on this one: "it's basic reading comprehension". KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Obito and Nagato as Users - A General Rinnegan Move I think this is a general Rinnegan move as both Nagato and Obito could use it, too. We saw Obito use it in his fight with Kakashi where he summoned one and stabbed him. Diamonddeath (talk) 16:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't wanna be rude and just bump this, so im gonna give you a solid no. Read this technique again. Then read Madara's and the Chakra receivers' pages. Madara, created those. It is only as you said. They summoned them, nothing else. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yin Release, Yang Release or Yin-Yang Release? Ok, lets settle this out, to me it is Yin-Yang release and none of them separately. Someone with his opinion made too? If yes write it here. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yin-Yang. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC)